


In The Night

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Reader is a high end escort, paid to spend nights and please her clients, her favorite being Bucky. As much as I don’t think Bucky would be the type to pay for sex, I think he would have trouble opening up to people and to get the intimacy he craves, he would pay a perfect stranger to spend time with him.  Bucky falls for reader and no matter how much he begs, she won’t ever stay with him.





	In The Night

It was always the same. Every night, he would call the number you gave him and within an hour, your flesh was pressed against his, pushing and pulling at each other. His sweat slicked skin slid against yours while your heavy breaths mingled together, no words needed between the two of you. 

Bucky held your body close as he felt you quiver around his throbbing cock that was buried deep inside you. Your fingers laced through his hair as you pulled his face into your neck, silently begging him to mark your neck, knowing he never actually would. He knew it was bad for your business, as much as he hated that part of your life. Instead, his teeth would nip at the tender, soft flesh. His tongue immediately darting out to soothe the slight sting that pushed you higher and higher towards your end.

Your body bounced up and down in his lap, his arms wrapped around your body, his hands on your back, tangling in the long strands of your hair. As you rolled your hips, you could feel his breath catch before stuttering out a curse and pulling at your skin, anything he could do to keep himself from blowing his load too soon inside of you.

 

“C’mon, Buck. Come for me.” You whispered in his ear before taking his lobe between your teeth.

“F-f-fuck.” He struggle to get out as his hands gripped your hips tight enough he was afraid he was going to bruise you.

“It’s ok baby.” You soothed in his ear. “I’m right there with you. Come Bucky. Come. Please, dear God, I need to feel you come in me.”

You knew he loved to hear you beg. You knew all his little kinks and quirks and every way to move your body that would drive him crazy. It was your job to. It was your job to know all the things all your clients wanted. You weren’t proud of it, you knew how people looked at you when they found out, but during moments like this when you were pulling Bucky closer to the edge, you lived for it and you were so damn good at it.

You felt Bucky’s entire body tense beneath you as you pulled his face into your neck yet again and held him as he came with an intensity you’d never experienced with anyone else. You could feel him pulsing deep inside you, somewhere not many others could reach, and let go as it set off your own release. You felt like your world was crashing down around you as bright lights went off behind your eyes.

He held you close as you came down from your climax, whispering sweet, beautiful laments in your ear. His hands, although calloused and scratchy against your skin, were gentle and warm as they slid up and down your back. You pulled your head back so you could stare into his piercing blue eyes. They always made your heart flutter when you saw the depth and sincerity in them. It was moments like this that made the next part of your job unbearable.

You placed your hands gently on his shoulders and pushed up off his lap, letting him gently slide out of you. His still hard cock bobbed up against his stomach and you watched him tense as you knew he had to hold himself back from reaching out to you as you walked away. 

When you came back from the bathroom, you found Bucky was wearing a pair of sweats, propped up against the headboard with his arms crossed tight across his naked chest, still glistening with sweat. You shot him a small smile as you walked unashamedly around his room putting on your clothes as you found them.

“Money is on the dresser.” You heard Bucky grumble as he watched you intently, a grimace marring his beautiful features. You had to admit that even with his furrowed brow and a scowl, he looked just as breath taking as he did in the throws of passion. 

When you pulled on the last item of clothing, you crawled up the bed slowly and straddled his lap. Both your hands cupped his cheeks and you waited until he closed his eyes in defeat, no longer able to sulk. “Bucky, you know what this was when we started this months ago.” You said gently as you placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He grumbled as he melted into your touch, his hands coming up over your own before he tilted his head to the side so he could plant a kiss on your palm before pulling it back to his cheek and leaning his head into it.

“Then why do you keep calling me, Buck?” you asked, momentarily shaken at the thought that it was a very real possibility he might stop calling you.

“Because it seems to be the only way I can be with you.” He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes to stare up into yours. Silently, he was begging you to stay with him.

“Buck…” you started.

“I could take care of you. I would gladly take care of you, for the rest of your life. I can give you whatever you wanted, forever. Just stay with me.” He was begging now. HE pulled your hands off his face and guided them down until your palms were pressed firmly against his chest with his on top of yours. “I can love you like nobody else would.”

“I have no doubt that you could.” You agreed, but your face fell as you knew you were about break his heart. “But I am not meant for that kind of life. I wish more than anything that I could be that person for you, because damn Buck, you are the most amazing guy I’ve ever known, but that’s not my life. I could never be the girl that could spend the rest of her life with you.”

A tear slid down your cheek as he closed his eyes again and hung his head and released your hands. You kissed the top of his hair, letting your fingers slide through the long silky strands of his hair, your lips lingering just a second too long before you were rolling off the bed and towards the door, but not before you grabbed the bills of the dresser he laid out for you.

You paused only for a second, half turning so you were facing inside the room, but not looking right at him. “I hope you call me again, Bucky, but I’ll understand if you don’t.” With that you walked out and shut the door, the sound causing Bucky to flinch.

As much as it hurt him when you had to leave, as much as it killed him that you would never stay, and as much as he hated himself for not being stronger, he knew that he was going to call you again.


End file.
